


Drift in Darkness

by Hoshi_Star88 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Vamplock, vampire, vampire!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hoshi_Star88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In modern day London Vampires rule the underground. The largest coven: The Web, is run by one of the most dangerous and influential vampires; Moriarty. Once you're in the Web, you don't get out. That is the lesson Sherlock Holmes learnt long ago.<br/>The 230 year old vampire lives under the thumb of Moriarty but no he has his chance at freedom all he has to do? Eliminate the Vampire Hunter Watson and if he fails, he might as well stake himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets his assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape/Non-con

The iron rod slashed across already bleeding, torn apart back of Sherlock Holmes slicing more chucks of flesh off.  Behind him, Moriarty shook his head before trailing his hand down Sherlock’s torn back, making the younger man whimper. It had gone on like this for years. Sherlock was alone for months on end, thirst threatening to consume him until the fed him but when that happened Moriarty would come.

Moriarty was the leader of the Web, a powerful coven of vampires that ruled the underground of London.  When Sherlock was young and naïve he fell into the group, more precisely fell into Moriarty, in his former life, Sherlock was a consulting detective who helped the police with investigations, and apparently, he was good enough to draw the attention of one of the oldest vampires that he knows of. Moriarty lured him in easily as it turned out, to a human the bite of a vampire is as good as drugs and conveniently, enough Sherlock was an addict.

“Now, Sherlie dear, are you going to behave?” Moriarty purred digging his nails into the broken flesh; Sherlock cried out “You know, I’ve been thinking it’s been 20 years, time you get out and about again. You’ve been a good boy and I’m not _that_ angry anymore” with that Sherlock felt his hands leave his back. Sherlock sighed, for twenty years he had been isolation; Moriarty and his right hand man Sebastian Moran were his only visitors.

 Sherlock fell to the floor as Moriarty realised his chains, he looked up turning his head to Moriarty. “You’re letting me go?” he choked out and the murderous vampire chuckled, lifting Sherlock by the back of his neck and shoved him against the wall his lips ghosting over Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock whined quietly, inching away; while vampires were great healers, Sherlock’s body was marred with scars; Moriarty’s teeth and nails would always scar him. A Sire is the only one who can really harm a vampire; and Sherlock was stuck with him.

“You _cannot_ think it would be that _easy_ Sherlock,” he growled and Sherlock shook, feeling Moriarty’s canines expanding, grazing Sherlock’s neck. While the sensation of a vampire compared to getting high, it was the opposite for a vampire bitten by their Sire. "I will let you out of your confinement" Moriarty purred as his hand travelled down Sherlock's blooded body; when Moriarty's hands reached his hips Moriarty jerked him closer bruising his hips as he went. Sherlock shook as Moriarty pulled his trousers down, while Sherlock was always stripped bare, his Sire never exposed himself very much or at all. Moriarty rubbed his hardened cock against Sherlock's arse before roughly pushing himself inside. Sherlock cried out, he always did. Hearing his whimpers Sherlock felt Moriarty smile against his throat. "When you get out you have a job" Moriarty grabbed Sherlock's hands roughly pulling them up as he began thrusting his cock in and out of Sherlock. " _And_ you're going to do it right this time, aren't you darling?” Sherlock nodded, yelping as Moriarty thrust into Sherlock. Biting his lip Sherlock hung his head, unable to do anything. “And when you do it right I will let you stay outside for as long as you want" he growled before his teeth sunk into Sherlock's neck.

After that, it was just white-hot pain.

When Sherlock came to, Moriarty was finished and was wiping his mouth on a white handkerchief; when he saw Sherlock trying to get up he smirked “good, you’re up” his voice had once again chirpy and singsong like. When Sherlock first met him he mused over the possibly of him having a personality disorder, now days he just did not have the strength to care. Sherlock looked over his shoulder to check his back most of it was healed the blood had dried and there were new bite scars.

 “What do you need me to do?” Sherlock asked Moriarty, his voice hoarse.

“Simple, there is a Vampire Hunter that has been causing trouble” Moriarty picked at his teeth before straightening his suit “I want him dead. Now another thing you are to call every two days fail to do so” he shrugged before his face changed, his vampiric features showing “and any attempt to contact Mycroft it’ll end in your ashes” Sherlock cowered feeling the thrall of the unspoken orders. “Sleep up, you leave tomorrow”.

0^0^0^0

It was strange to look at himself in the mirror; Sherlock hadn’t seen his reflection for twenty years now. Being a vampire meant that he hadn’t aged but he had changed. His pale skin had become deathly and scared. The starvation had made his features more prominent, all angles of his facial structure sticking out awkwardly.

Once he had been attractive, but it had vanished to him. His curled black hair was limp and had no shine. He looked as dead as he felt. Sherlock adjusted the collar of his shirt, turning it upwards to cover Moriarty’s marks. He turned seeing movement in the mirror and found himself facing the woman who had sealed his death warrant. Irene Adler was the one who informed Moriarty that Sherlock had tried to contact Mycroft, his brother, when Sherlock found out that the Web was planning an attack. In his drugged out mind Sherlock had chosen the wrong person to get him out of the Web’s headquarters, confessing that his brother was a power player in the British government’s vampire division.

When Moriarty found out he must have decided that having a sire bond over the government’s little brother would be useful in keeping the out of his hair. Sherlock spun around and face the Woman sticking his chin up “what do you want, Adler?” he growled softly and her Cheshire cat grin widened.

“Jim put me in charge of your probation” she sauntered closer her black eyes taking him in; generally vampires had dark or black eyes. Sherlock didn’t though; his had retained their human combination of blue and green. Sherlock snarled feeling his canines extend, the Woman only snorted at him, “Sherlock, darling you know how easily I can take you down; honestly you have to get over it. The sooner you stop pretending you’re one of those pathetic humans the better; it has done nothing for you. People talk, well the Web does,”

Sherlock turned around, setting into his human face. “Like I care what you all think of me, I’d stake myself but non-existence would be boring” Sherlock bristled feeling her hand on his shoulder.

“I brought you a present,” Adler purred rubbing her hand down his arm. In less than a second Sherlock had turn and moved across the room, shaking. Irene frowned “he was really hard on you this time wasn’t he?” she shook her head and held out a long dark grey coat, one of Sherlock possessions from his former life. He came back over and snatched in out of Adler’s hands. As he was putting it on and adjusting the collar, she lightly moved the fabrics away from his neck. Once Adler and Sherlock shared a relationship, but that was when he was human, so to her he was more of a toy than person. She straightened and moved away “like I said the less you act like a human the better of you will be. It’s just old habit; we don’t really feel”

“That may be so but I feel a lot of disgust and I’ll give you two guesses where it’s aimed at” Sherlock huffed and left the room.

0^0^0^0

Moriarty was not present for the briefing; Moran came to bring the orders from him though. “The target is called John Watson and beside the fact he is causing a problem in numbers, we don’t know much about him” Sherlock snorted and rolled his eyes making Sebastian stop. “What was that?”

Adler looked from Moran to Sherlock worriedly “please” Sherlock drawled looking up at the camera “as if Moriarty, master of all secrecy doesn’t know anything about a person.” He looked at the folder in Moran’s hands “you do know about him a lot actually, but the information is not allowed to be disclosed to me, either because I can’t be trusted or Moriarty is just a prat” he stopped and shrugged “maybe both actually”. Sherlock sighed, it had been so long since he had deduced, and Moriarty had left him with no mental stimulation while in confinement. The boredom was nearly as painfully as the burning in his throat.

“Sherlock, I am not Moriarty, I don’t find your little showing of in anyway amusing now shut up” Sherlock shrunk slightly, while Sebastian wasn’t his sire, he was just as old as Moriarty. “Now, you don’t have a time limit but please get it done in a reasonable time. We don’t want to watch you all the time” good because Sherlock didn’t want them watching him at all. “Y _ou will call Adler every two days_ to give a report of how you are going and your location, we expect you will be at Bakers Street, No?”

Sherlock nodded, one of his main residences in the outside world was in a flat at 221 B Bakers Street his land lady there know what he was and should only be in her sixties now. Ms Hudson wouldn’t have left or given the flat out, considering amount of times Sherlock would disappear for years on end but this was the longest he had been gone.

“Find out how Much Watson knows. We have got your job as a, what do you call it?” He looked down to read something and rolled his eyes “oh yes, _consulting detective_ re set up and deleted all previous existence from every data base, glamoured the new Scotland Yard into knowing and they all think you’re a git for the record”

Adler smiled looked as Sherlock frowned “we did a survey to see what people thought of you or would probably think of you, just to make it believable”. Sherlock smiled cynically, even though it was technically true.

“Here’s is your records and the records of the department you ‘normally’ work with” he handed over four files one that stated _S.Holmes_ - _2015_ , had it been that long already? The other files stated on the cover _Lestrade, Anderson,_ and _Donovan_ last tie Sherlock had worked with Scotland Yard was in the early 1800s. “Here’s your phone. Yes, it is different to the ones you had in, what was it? 19, 95 was it. By are you behind the times. Adler can go over it for you. Anything else oh yeah, fuck up again Holmes and you won’t get off as easy as you did last time.”

“Dully noted” He stood up “when is the car getting here?” he looked to Adler expectantly and she got up

“Two minutes the sun is down so you won’t have any trouble” she said and Sherlock nodded to Moran before sweeping from the room while the rumours of vampire being burnt by sunlight wasn’t completely true- normally it just twinged a bit. To someone like Sherlock who was deprived of blood it could end it horrible disfiguring, he would have to hunt tonight.


	2. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson meets Sherlock Holmes

John finished his drink, watching the laughing red head at the other table. It was a natural red but her eyes were unnaturally dark. Her skin was perfect in every way and for a red head not to have freckles only left to two options the nicer one would be that she had just had cosmetic surgery. Unfortunately, John had been watching her, for the past two weeks he had been watching her and determined that she had been the one leaving drained bodies in alley ways, she was a young one, most likely a fledgling. Those monsters were only that stupid when they were young, then they were able to hide better in the world.

John Watson was an army doctor in his day and now he only works at a free clinic on one of the main streets. The head doctor there, Sarah though he was over-qualified but the clinic was quiet which was good because it left his evenings free. On an unpaid basis, John did in fact hunt vampires, while most of the population was ignorant tot their existence John wasn’t and he knew what they were capable of doing.

The red head got up and left the pub followed by a brunette, vampires weren’t very fussy John had found this one had left both men and women everywhere. He supposed it didn’t really matter, when you’re a bloody thirsty monster you aren't to the human definitions of sexuality.

John left a ten-dollar tip on the bar before pulling his coat on and waking out the door. Following the pair he stopped as the vampire pulled the other woman down the alley. It was a risky tactic but waiting until he was sure she was already feeding was the best option, leaving him with the element of surprise. That was when he heard screaming, not the type one would hear from someone currently getting high on vampire toxins. Grabbing his stake from his belt, he rushed into the alley to find the redhead already under attack, another hunter.

That was obvious when the man brought down a stake, stabbing the vampire in the heart. When she hit the ground she turned to ash, John looked from what was a vampire to the man and nodded was finding his voice “good job, very neat…um” her looked to the girl who was unconscious against the wall. “Oh” he rushed to her side and checked her neck, no punctures this guy had staked the vamp before she had even started feeding.

He turned back to the man who was now looming over there pair, if John hadn’t known better he would say this man was a monster too. His skin was overly pale as if he hadn’t seen the sun in years, much different to himself; he tanned from being in the Middle East. The bones on his face were apparent, and well, to put it plainly John wasn’t sure what that heated look he was giving meant. Only his eyes were an odd, but bright colour somewhere between green and Blue.

 The hopefully-not-a-blood-thirsty-monster held out a hand and John, somewhat hesitantly took it and the man pulled him to a standing position. “Sherlock Holmes, pleasant to meet you I’m sure” the man, Sherlock said dismissively “by the look of it you are a hunter, not overly surprising looking at you military history, you should probably get this girl home Mr” he looked at him expectantly and john swallowed shaking his hand before pulling away.

“Eh, Watson, John Watson” he said and the man’s eyebrow lifted before giving John another look over.

“Huh, well we’ll get the girl home shall we” he moved around John and lightly picked the brunette up into his arms and he pulled her purse out and looked over it; nodded before walking to the street. “her name is Rachel apparently” John walked past him and flagged down a cab before looking back to Sherlock who was whispering something to Rachel who was starting to stir “it’s all okay you’ve had a bit too much to drink”

John smiled slightly at the softness of his voice before frowning as he opened the door, why on earth is he thinking about that. Once Sherlock had her in the cab her spoke to the driver and handed over a few notes. Once the car drove off, he looked to Sherlock. “So” he scratched his cheek and looked around thinking of something “where on earth did you come from” John pointed to the alley “that was the only entry and I, didn’t see you”.

Sherlock looked down at him and rolled his eyes “obvious, the room he pointed to the top of the building “never saw me coming, lazy fledglings are” he shook his head “never as fun as the older ones, anyway” he looked back to John, who was still trying to process Sherlock’s words. “Hungry?” Sherlock asked, once again looking over John who tried _very_ hard not to feel intimidated under his stare.

Honestly, John didn’t remember when he had last eaten, this morning maybe “yeah, I am.” Sherlock nodded and walked of before turning back, as if only just realising that John wasn’t following “well come on then I know a good restaurant” John nodded and ran after him, feeling very light headed.

0^0^0^0

John followed Sherlock as he swept into a tiny restaurant. John looked up to see the manager on duty look Sherlock like he had seen a ghost, before taking Sherlock into his arms while the tall hunter stood uncomfortably still. “Yes hello Angelo, good to see you too” John snorted, watching Sherlock as he pried his was out of the man’s grip “you’re’ doing well I see” he looked around the room.

Angelo nodded and lead the two to a table by the window “very well, all thanks to you” looking at John he pointed to Sherlock “this man saved my live while back” John smiled and nodded sitting the seat opposite Sherlock who looked remotely annoyed “anyway, menus. Anything you or your date” he winked at John who immediately flustered as he walked away

“No, I’m not his date he called after him then turned back to Sherlock and looked down slightly embarrassed why on earth would he think _that_ “I’m. Not. Date” he noticed Sherlock staring intently out the window, what are you doing?”

Sherlock slowly dragged his eyes back to John “oh what, just get whatever you want; just thinking.” He went back to staring and John looked at the menu. Picking something from the starter section he looked up to find Sherlock’s intense stare had turned to him. “Why would an army doctor become a vampire hunter? It doesn’t pay, then it’s not your day jib but what possess a person to seek out vampires” John frowned, army doctor? He had never met this man before today and somehow he knew about is old career. Not only this time but also he mentioned it before.

“Yes, how do you-“

“Know that? Simple; the way you stand and walk shows military training” Sherlock nodded to the cuffs of John’s sleeve “tanned but not above the cuff, abroad but not sunbathing. That, plus your training, points to an overseas campaign. Also you nails are clean and kept your hands are sho power most likely flour- medical gloves  that and your wallet show a card to scan though rooms in a clinic. Cheating that one I admit but I am alarmed at how easy it is to pick pocket you” with that he held up a leather wallet and chucked it on the table for John to pick up. Yes, it was his own wallet, how on earth did he not notice him taking that? “That together can only point to a roll as an army doctor”. With that, Sherlock stopped before smiling darkly “It’s been a long time since I’ve done that”.

John looked at him shocked, “how on earth” he frowned and leaned forward “who exactly are you”

Sherlock sighed and looked out the window “Sherlock Holmes, I’m a consulting detective”

“A what? Is that even a real thing?”

“Obviously, I’m the only one I invented the job. I help the police when they run into things that are out of their depth and there’s been a lot of those cases lately” he looked the John and raised his eyes. Oh, vampires John filled in the subtext and nodded. “Though I’ve been away of late so I haven’t been on any cases of late, very boring”

 John smiled thinking over Sherlock’s deductions “you’re brilliant” Sherlock looked back to him, eyes widened in shock then suspicion.

“Not really the common reaction, but past that why are you hunting?”

 John looked down thinking about what you say before Angelo spared him, bringing over a plate of food. When did John order? He shrugged food’s food either way. In ten seconds tie Angelo was back with a lit candle and some water and winked at John “just to bring out the mood” John choked on the pick of lab he had just started to chew on.

“No” John swallowed then shook his head it’s not like that” he gave Sherlock a, would you believe that smile but once again he wasn’t paying attention. Well this was going to be an interesting meal.

0^0^0^0

Once they finished, well John was finished Sherlock didn’t eat anything, just sat there sipping on his water and watching John. The two stepped out into the street and John watched as Sherlock breathed in deeply “too long” he turned and smiled slightly at John “I suppose you will want to go home, where do you live?” Sherlock folded his hands behind his back and looked at John expectantly.

John looked around and rubbed his neck, he had been staying at hostels and one-night stay rooms above pubs. Not the best accommodation for someone who stalked and hunted down blood sucking monsters but he didn’t have that much money. “Yeah uh, I was just going to find the nearest pub or something and rent a room for the night” Sherlock frowned, looking slightly disappointed.

“Idiot. Follow me” he turned and started walking off, within a second John was rushing after him “Thought better than that honestly. If I can easily pickpocket you, how easy do you think it would be for an older vampire to seek in a room, where there are no people technically living in. Flats, houses; fine, completely safe. Pubs and Hostels? _Come in everybody! Living dead, or otherwise_ ” Sherlock stopped and leaned into John’s face and he incisively leaned away “your throat would be slashed long before you even noticed they had seen you!” he continued to walk off waving for John to follow-which he did.

Sherlock shook his head “no absolutely not, you’ll be staying with me till you find a more permanent residence.” They came to a stop outside a door that had 221 written on it. He banged on the door and woman who looked around fifty to sixty answered, when she saw Sherlock she smiled fondly.

“Sherlock, you’re back” she leaned forward and hugged him, unlike with Angelo he not only tolerated the affection but also hugged her back. When she let go of hi she turned to John and smiled “oh and you’ve brought a friend how lovely, been a while since you’ve had one of those isn’t it” Sherlock looked down frowning

“Mrs Hudson please calm down, this is Doctor John Watson. He will be staying in the upstairs room until he can find a secure place” they walked into the building and Mrs Hudson shut the door “oh yes; by the way John is a hunter so let’s just establish that you both know about vampires but that Mrs Hudson knows far more than you just to be clear. Being older and all that” he waved his hand and all but skipped up the stair followed by Mrs Hudson and John.

“I’ve kept it clean for you but don’t worry, I haven’t gone through most of your things” Mrs Hudson said as she unlocked the door “oh, but I did clear out most of your experiments, Honestly Sherlock, fingers? In the microwave! Anyway, how do you like the place John? I’ll show you the upstairs room in a minute”

John looked round the living room and nodded great it great yeah, um upstairs yeah” with that he followed the landlady up to what was now his room.


	3. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock are in the early days of their Flatmate

Sherlock’s eyes snapped open and he inhaled sharply, blood. He sat up on his bed and within ten seconds was in front John whose arm was gushing blood. John looked up a Sherlock with a woozy smile “you know, I think that some of the mugs should be a bit lower” he swooned and Sherlock looked at the ground, most of his mugs were shattered. A drop of blood dripped onto the floor and Sherlock’s eyes snapped to it, his teeth started to hurt and he felt his canines extending. John frowned and looked up “Sherlock are you okay?”

Sherlock growled and grabbed John’s face and leaned in, “you are not going to struggle John, you’re going to stay completely calm” John blinked slowly and nodded; Sherlock picked him up and moved to the couch. Johns head leaned back into a cushion, Sherlock ripped off John’s sleeve, leaving the cut exposed. Sherlock felt his face shift, thankful that John was to out of it to notice he leaned down.

Sherlock licked up Johns arm taking in the sweet taste of his blood, as it turned out John had type B blood. He moaned as he got to the cut, latching on with his teeth he started sucking and lapping, his saliva encouraged the blood to continue to flow. He had not had fed since yesterday and that was just a small blood bag, cold and dead. He would have fed on the fledgling and the human if he had have time to do so. John moaned under him and pulled Sherlock closer.

Sherlock came back to his senses and he heard John’s heart speed up trying to bring more blood to it. He pushed off the smaller an in horror, he could have killed him!  He looked to the door “MRS HUDSON!” he looked back to John and elevated his arm on the couch “I’m so sorry John, hold on” he opened the living room door “MRS HUDSON!” he  heard her coming up the stairs tutting to herself

“Back for one night and he’s already yelli-” she froze staring at him, Sherlock lifted his hand and wiped his mouth coming away with blood. She looked behind him and he followed her gaze to John “oh Sherlock” she rushed around him and took his pulse “he’ll be fine thank goodness, far from worst case” she looked back at Sherlock who was still frozen and shook her head “wash your face dear best he doesn’t wake up with you like this”.

 Sherlock walked into the bathroom and ran the tap; he stopped when he saw his reflection. He looked more coloured than before; the blood bringing metaphorical life to his face, but Johns blood was all over him his mouth his hands. He ducked his head splashing his face, watching the blood run into the water.

Once he had cleaned all the blood of himself Sherlock came back into the living room, he focused back on John; his heartbeat was steadying and Mrs Hudson had cleaned up John’s arm “I have blood in my fridge you know, I always refreshing the stock just in case.” Sherlock leaned his back against the wall crossing his arms watching John “convince him he just fainted, when he wakes up he should be still too out of it to resist it.” She patted Sherlock on the arm and walked down the stairs.

Sherlock stood at the wall for however long until John woke up “SHER-” he sat up and looked around and grabbed his head “damn what happened?” he looked at his arm then at Sherlock who rolled his eyes, mustering up all the glamour he could.

“Calm down John you cut your arm and fainted, kind of weak for someone who was a soldier, don’t you think?” John grabbed his head and Sherlock breathed in relief. He could have destroyed any chance of freedom in his first night!  If John was a bit stronger and had resisted Sherlock’s compulsion it would end in Sherlock killing him, or John killing Sherlock, which was the least likely outcome. If Sherlock killed him too early it could ruin any chances of getting away from the Web.

He focused back on John, who was smiling giddily, and that would be the toxins; god Sherlock missed the high. He looked to the skull on his mantle, an old friend of his, who now held the strongest of his drug stash. Though he was not sure what 20 years of sitting around would do to them, oh maybe, the humans had come up with some new drugs yet. Somewhere John was talking to him “probably not even listening. Sherlock, what kind of name is Sherlock anyway like some name from the 1800s”

“And that cues time for bed” Sherlock strolled over to John and helped him up. John continued to ramble until he was in his bed. John looked up to Sherlock, hands behind his head smiling happily. Somehow, Sherlock felt this job wouldn’t be that easy.

0^0^0^0

Bored, Sherlock was bored. It had been three days since the hunter had moved in with him and they had set into a sort of routine. Sherlock would sleep ‘til twelve and at that time John had disappeared, later he would come back with info on a nest or single vampire who was hibernating in the day. While John was out Sherlock would go downstairs to visit Mrs Hudson and her impressive blood supply. So by three o’clock John was home and they were setting up a map of nests and the housings of vampires. Sherlock spent a lot of time subtlety interrogating John about what he knows; most of the normal stuff but Sherlock _did_ have to disillusion him about some facts.

For example John thinking that, _all_ vampires we reduced to hibernation mode during the day; not true of course. As a vampire matures the sun affects the less, a fledgling would burn in the sun, while it only lightly burns Sherlock if he stays out longer than two hours at a time. In addition, while Sherlock went into a deep sleep, he could wake in the day. Of course, he didn’t to intend fully inform John of the facts when in relevance to himself.

Sherlock looked at the door from his black leather, he was lounging in his blue pyjama bottoms and bed robe, Sherlock had always been fond of the bit of clothing even when he was alive. John opened the door and sighed shaking his head, Sherlock wasn’t stupid, he knew that John thought he was lazy, but to be fair it _was_ daytime he was always a little tired around this time. John went to walk into the kitchen before giving Sherlock a double take; Sherlock groaned internally not looking forward to a lecture about clothes. Within the days that John was here, he had dragged Sherlock some _bloody up-to-date clothes_ and had brought himself some jumpers of different textures and styles. John’s heart accelerating was not, however, what he expected; nor was the attempted subtle look over he gave Sherlock.

John’s face reddened slightly and he walked into the kitchen flustered, Sherlock stared after him frozen. Last time that kind of reaction had occurred was when he met Molly. He shook his head his lip quirking up, no; _that_ was not possible. Sherlock had already deduced John as a serial romancer, who could not keep any of his girlfriends straight. John sat down in the red chair opposite Sherlock. “So, Sherlock” he rubbed his neck smiled “have you got a girlfriend” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“No, not really my area” John looked around before frowning and looking back to Sherlock

“So, no boyfriend” Sherlock raised his eyebrow. Where did that come from?

“No” he closed his eyes leaning back into the seat thinking. He would have to call the Woman after John was asleep to give an update.

“Right. Okay. You’re unattached. Like me.” Sherlock opened an eye watching John who looked down awkwardly “Fine.” John cleared his throat before nodding “Good.”

Sherlock sat up and stared at John, oh dear; he had to shut this down immediately. “John, I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work; we’ve been on a break but still. I’m flattered by your interest; I’m really not looking for any kind of”

John looked stricken and put a hand up “no I wasn’t asking I was just saying its fine” he looked away for a moment “It’s all fine” the two stood there watching each other before Mrs Hudson ran up the stairs followed by a man with salt and pepper hair.

“Sherlock, this man’s been ringing the bell for minutes, why wasn’t it ringing in here?” Sherlock pouted turning away

“I put it in the fridge, it kept ringed” John smirked and Mrs Hudson sighed exasperated

“That’s what they do Sherlock, I’m sorry Detective”

Sherlock frowned at the detective, Lestrade no doubt; he recognised him from the photo but there was something else familiar about him. Sherlock inhaled sharply; there was an old scent that around him. He pushed it aside, it obviously wasn’t important.  He pulled himself up and focused on Lestrade drawing his fingers together under his chin “Make it good Lestrade,” he warned. I’m not leaving for anything under an eight”.

Lestrade rolled his eyes, like he had heard this lot. Of course, he hadn’t this was just _very_ good glamour on the Webs’ part. “You may like this” Sherlock raised his eyebrow sceptically, and Lestrade crossed his arms and leaned on the door “Jack the Ripper copycat” at that, Sherlock was out of his chair and on his way to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Sherlock sat opposite Detective Inspector Lestrade; this position reminded John intensely of being in a principal’s office of course, it wasn’t really John getting in trouble. Just Sherlock, as usual.  
Two days ago, the DI had come to the flat looking for Sherlock. The connections between them were hidden from the press but it turned out three recent murders were connected; three prostitutes were killed and brutally mutilated. It took Sherlock less than 30 seconds to connect the murders to his knowledge to the ripper murders and decided that the next murder was the last night.   
It was all going well, until Sherlock had decided to take and withhold a piece of evidence. For all John was worth he could not see have it was necessary to take the woman’s finger. What was more disturbing is that the inspector didn’t seem surprised that he had taken it. “Sherlock, I let you on my scenes but you have to remember these are my crime scenes you are helping me, don’t do running of one your own.”  
John rubbed his temples, five days he had been living with this man and he had come across fingers, toes, eyeballs in the kitchen; one morning he got up to find a head in the fridge a head: after that John had retreated back to his room. He was a vampire hunter for Christ’s sakes and in the last five days he had seen more gore in his kitchen then he had seen from the bloody monsters he hunted.  
“I wanted to see if the was any DNA under her nail” Sherlock shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing.  
“We have forensics for that, that’s Anderson’s job for god’s sake Sherlock”   
He simply snorted, “Anderson’s an idiot. I wouldn’t put it past him to miss something important.” John sighed, despite Anderson’s qualifications Sherlock refused to acknowledge him as a proper officer. It could be related to him and another officer, Sally Donovan refusing to believe he was legitimately smart and wasn’t the murderer in every case they had.  
“Look, this is an important case Sherlock we need you but no more going on your own or taking body parts from the victims.”  
“Dull. This copycat practically begging to be caught, copying Jack’s murders perfectly but with no concern for the modern updates of the police. The criminal is old but smart; he obviously has been planning this for possibly years. However” Sherlock stopped to look at the photographs “he is sticking to the original murders like they’re gospel, sae dates sae wounds even the same kind of victims but, he pointed to one of the pictures he has no anger or hated toward the victims. The cuts are clean and precises so he has no high-stung emotion when he kills. We know when he will strike again and where he hasn’t strayed from Jacks path took far but wants fame for this unlike the original so he wants to be caught” he smiled. “But we’ll have to end his fame early”  
John watched Sherlock deduce transfixed “brilliant” he breathed shaking his head slightly and Sherlock looked at him. Crap John thought he had been quiet   
“John do you notice when you do that out loud” Sherlock asked while Lestrade was still looking through the notes he had just taken. John looked down   
“Sorry”   
Sherlock’s lip twitched “don’t be”  
0^0^0^0  
John blinked trying to lift his head up before falling back down, drugged damn it. He looked around for Sherlock ready to rip into hi for drugging him again, when he heard humming. Sherlock didn't hum “Sorry for the inconvenience Watson but it turned out my little game is being cut short” John froze and looked around, he was on a bed in a hotel room and the smell of cleaning products filled his nostrils. This was the Jock copycat no doubt, John groaned trying to get up.  
“Thought you only went for prostitutes” John moaned falling back down he looked around and found the man, he looked to be in his mid-thirties, around John’s age “also they were already dead.” Sherlock had pointed out to John that the victims had already been dead when they had been killed, the stake in the hearts were a big clue.  
“Ah yes but I thought it would be a greater message to the Web to destroy one of its little” he looked over john and smirked “whores. When I heard that the master's little pet was being let go I had to find out all I could” the Web? John had heard Sherlock say something like that “and once the little thing finds his toy all broken he'll come for me and then I can get on with the proper message to Moriarty. Enough talk, it's time to play.”  
The man picked up a scalpel and strolled over to the bed. “Did you know that one of the last murders was in a hotel, her blood stained the bed, oh don't worry Watson this will be fun” the man dragged the blade down John’s chest a sharp stinging sensation adjoining it; blood rising to the cut. “Yes, poor little Mary, legs ripped apart” he dragged down John’s chest careful this time careful not to puncture the skin “genitals removed, nasty business but we can manage it I’m sure.”  
The scalpel stabbed into John’s thigh, shooting white-hot pain up his body; but John remained stoic not wanting to give the man any satisfaction of hearing his scream. Deep cuts and small slices soon opened his body, the loss of blood threatening to make him lose consciousness. “Sher-” Joan cried out as the knife started to dig deeper into his flesh, if Sherlock was a sociopath this guy was psycho. The blood had indeed begun to soak the white sheets. By this time, John had given up on trying staying silent; small cries ringing out every tie the blade sliced into his flesh. “Please” John whimpered feeling tears run down the sides of his face “Sherlock” but the man tutted and stabbed John in the arm making the hunter roar in pain.  
Within the second, that John screamed the door to the room door slammed open, a force Jack the Ripper copycat’s body ripped off John and into the wall. Snarling and growls filled the room John’s head lolled to the side and he tried calling for his friend but his words only came as short huffs. Before John blacked out he thought he heard Sherlock's voice, low snarling and possessive “mine”.  
0^0^0^0  
Beeping of a machine brought John back to the world, the events of the night before reoccurring to him. John struggled to get up the feeling of incapability waving though him; caused the machine’s sounds to jump to a faster rate. Sherlock! Where was Sherlock? John sat up wincing as the stitches pulled; he looked down pulling the blanket away. Stitches and dark bruise covered his legs and, he felt his chest... Yeah, there too. He looked around and figured he was in the hospital for how long he didn’t know. He was with Lestrade and Sherlock at Scotland Yard; the two then went home before Sherlock had to leave for some unrevealed reason. Then, he went to the shop under the flat to get something to eat and he was grabbed and drugged. Just another day in the company of Sherlock Holmes, John frowned looking around. It was too quiet for his liking and after the incident he didn’t really like being by himself.  
After sitting in silence for a few minutes the door opened “yes he should be okay for visitors, been out for a couple of hours. At least what the nurse told me. Live ones aren't really my area…but you would know that”. A pretty doctor led Sherlock into John’s room, John thought he saw him brighten slightly as he came into view but then again John had just been out of it. He smiled looking at the consulting detective, a strange tension that he was unaware of suddenly leaving him.  
Sherlock walked over and nodded at John before waving the lady over, “this is my old acquaintance of mine, Molly Hooper; she works her as a pathologist.” Molly dulled slightly at the introduction, at that and the way she was looking at Sherlock, he could tell she fancied him. Not that John blamed her; Sherlock was really attractive and had that cool, mysterious air around him.   
What the hell. John forcefully pushed those thoughts away. Sherlock was his friend and a male friend at that.  
“Oh, where do you know each other from?” the two shared an uncomfortable look so John chose not to push it, Sherlock may not enjoy John keeping things to himself but he did not overshare about his cloudy past. “Eh, Sherlock, about the copycat.”  
“Was a vampire, yes I am aware” oh that’s good because John was unaware of that  
“But he looked human” Sherlock snorted and rolled her eyes, Molly shuffled “okay I'm missing something, and you know about vampires” he looked to Molly who nodded.  
“John it may not have occurred to you but there are certain vampires that can conceal their identity in ways you aren't able to detect.” That was a nice bucket of cold water.  
“But, oh whatever I'll find out more later, but the vampire mentioned you” John moved so he was on the side of the bed “he said that you were let out of the Web. What was he talking about” Sherlock sighed, and nodded to Molly who went and locked the door and brought over two chairs.  
Sherlock sat in the his chair folding his legs in a crossed position that would be painful to anyone but Sherlock “okay it’s time I tell you about me.”  
*********  
Sherlock knew he should not be doing this, his job was only to get info and eliminate the target but there was something about John Watson. Honestly, he could have left John to Jeff, the copycat vampire to kill. Once Sherlock had scented the other vampire and then noticing John was gone to he was mad. John was his; his to kill anyway that was his job, his ticket. Seeing John bleed out on the bed, had stirred something Sherlock had not felt for a long time even in his human years; concern for the life of someone that was not himself, and worst of all fear. Fear of losing this human. This confused Sherlock but he would deduce the meaning later.   
What would he tell John? The truth, or at least as much as he could handle. “When I was younger I met a man named Jim Moriarty, at this time in my life I was very unhealthy. Addicted to drugs or any substance that could keep me amused” like you “I helped police find murderers and in my spare time got high to ease the boredom. I am brilliant and I was then too, as it turned out too good. I killed a vampire after he had drained someone I knew, soon after that I met Moriarty. He bit me after we fought and I was too out of it to stop his underlings from grabbing me.”  
Sherlock scowled at the memory “Moriarty is the head of a Coven which is affectionately called Web” John opened his mouth and Sherlock shook his head “no not a nest, they are for ferals, fledglings and those to undignified to be important. The Web controls nearly every criminal movement. Human or vampire, organizes, controls and conducts it; every vampire is a mere pawn in Moriarty’s game; and most willingly.” It was true Sherlock had committed nearly as many murders as he solved, that was all in a drug induced haze; his rage and bloodlust triggered by whatever concoction Moriarty had given him.  
“In the Web the higher ups get to keep pets, Human slaves only there for easy access to blood, mostly addicts or had come too close to the coven. I was both; Moriarty gave me to a Vampire who enjoyed giving sexual pain to her pets. The Woman was the best at breaking humans, second to Moriarty but he was blunter about it. I was high most of the time but then I met Molly. After Moriarty reclaimed me the Woman got a new human that Moriarty lured in.”  
Molly blushed “Not with drugs, I thought he liked me. Sherlock got me out. I was only a teen so I was able to rebuild my life. I’d probably be dead if he hadn’t got me out”  
That was a little before Sherlock’s big blunder, Moriarty only had him in for month for that one. There was a side effect; it appeared that Molly had imprinted affections onto Sherlock. The two left out the part about Sherlock’s vampirism but overall it was what John needed to know. John looked upset and shifted “that’s horrible. No one deserves that, but I’ glad I know now. How did you get away Sherlock, Lestrade says you’ve been working with him for three years but disappeared last year and Mrs Hudson acted like she hadn't seen you in for ever”  
Sherlock took a second to concoct a lie “I earned my freedom, rare but I was good. They could come back for me but they set most of my life back in order. Pulling glamour over who ever needed” John nodded.  
“Well at least it’s over, um Molly? Any idea when I get out, I dislike being on the other end of the white coat”  
Molly smiled,” I'll get you discharged and give home visits but no crime scenes until the stitches are out”. Sherlock nodded before excusing himself when his phone rang. The dominatrix popping up on his screen.


End file.
